


Exploring

by Tarash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stormpilot, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Finn/Poe isn't until the very end though, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Finn and Poe are on a recon mission on a planet, when they happen upon a tentacle creature that's very curious about them, and very friendly. Probably.(Just look at the tags to see if this is your thing okay)





	Exploring

Finn started at every sound, aiming his blaster at the direction the noise had come from.

Next to him, Poe snorted. “Relax. All our resources indicate that the species on this part of the planet are pretty harmless to us. Friendly, even.”

“Yeah well, resources can be wrong,” Finn replied, keeping an eye on the trees alongside the path. His hand clutched his blaster tight.

This was his first recon mission for the Resistance, the first one since that incredible, ridiculous day that already felt like a lifetime ago.

“It’s normal for you to be wary, I suppose,” Poe replied. His flight suit made a swishing sound as he walked, regular and reassuring. “Because of your training.”

“And my common sense.” Finn didn’t get why Poe wasn’t more alert. Poe was strolling along like he was just taking a walk for some fresh air, not on a recon mission for a possible Resistance base. “What exactly are we meant to be looking for, anyway?”

“Fresh water. So, lakes or rivers, preferably,” Poe said. “Potential food sources, like plants or native animals. A defensible location. Resources for building a base. Places for X-Wings to land. You know, the important stuff.”

Finn had nodded along with everything Poe had listed, except for the last part. “X-Wing landing sites are a priority for the new Resistance base?”

“Of course! Can’t do much without X-Wings, they’re the most important part of the Resistance,” Poe said, grinning at Finn.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Poe. “You’re lying.”

“I’m _joking_.” Poe elbowed Finn. “You should try it.”

Finn just huffed, and scanned the undergrowth again.

“But X-Wings are important, although landing sites… eh, not as much as the other things I mentioned. Fresh water, definitely, that’s why we’re on this planet in the first place.”

They kept walking, and eventually, Finn relaxed enough to put his blaster away. It seemed that Poe was right, there wasn’t anything threatening on this planet. They had seen a few small animals, but only for a few seconds, before those animals had run off, scared of them.

Finn asked Poe about Resistance bases he had visited, and other recon missions he had been on. It was fascinating, and so different from the First Order.

“Wait, I have to check something.” Poe stopped walking, and took a handheld navigator computer from one of the pockets of his flight suit. “Just need to see how far we are from our X-Wing, and if there’re any areas of interest around here.”

Finn nodded, glancing at the screen over Poe’s shoulder. Then he heard rustling from his left, and he immediately turned to look. "Poe?" he asked, staring at the Rathtar that was approaching them through the dense woods. Or, wait, it wasn't a Rathtar, it was a greenish blue rather than the angry red of the one Finn had come across before.   
  
"Hmm?" Poe replied, who was still focused on the navigator computer.   
  
"Poe, how friendly did you say the native creatures of this planet were?" Finn couldn't help the hint of panic in his voice.  
  
The not-Rathtar had slid onto the path about ten feet in front of them, and frozen when it had noticed them. Now, it was turning around to - Finn presumed - face them. Its mouth was smaller than the Rathtar on the _Eravana_ , but Finn didn’t want to stick around and find out how many sharp teeth it had.   
  
"Oh, they're very friendly," Poe said, "I mean, didn't you hear the - oh. Oh. Hmm."

The not-Rathtar still wasn’t moving, its tentacles pulled close to its body.

Finn pulled out his blaster, aiming at the creature.

“Wait,” Poe said, putting one hand on Finn’s arm. “Don’t shoot it.”

“Poe, it’s a Rathtar!” Finn told him, not taking his eyes off the creature. “Sort of!”

“Yeah, and it’s the ‘sort of’ I don’t get,” Poe replied. “I mean, it’s not attacking us, and that’s pretty much the first thing a Rathtar does.” He frowned as he looked at the creature. “No, this is something else…”

Finn lowered his blaster. Poe had a point. The not-Rathtar wasn’t attacking them. It just sat there, observing them, and probably it was as curious about them as they were about it. Still, if it made any sudden moves, Finn wouldn’t hesitate to fire a warning shot. “Maybe, but I’ve never heard of a Rathtar-like creature that was friendly.” And his training had included a lot of creatures from across the galaxy. Admittedly, most of that training had been focused on weak spots and how to kill them, rather than whether or not they were friendly.

“I’m pretty sure Wexley mentioned them once,” Poe said, still frowning. “Or Jessika. One of them mentioned that there were two types of Rathtar, both descended from a common ancestor. One is basically harmless, the other is basically…”

“Harmful?” Finn suggested, glancing at Poe before looking at the not-Rathtar again. “Okay, so assuming that’s true, what do we do?”

Poe took a step closer to the creature, which still hadn’t moved. “We establish contact,” he said, taking another step.

The not-Rathtar moved a little, pulling its tentacles closer to its body. If Finn had to guess, the creature was feeling threatened. “Careful,” he told Poe, his grip tight on his blaster. A creature feeling threatened could easily lash out, and those tentacles were pretty thick.

Poe put up his hands. “It’s all right,” he said, his voice soft. “I’m not armed. Please ignore my friend.” He took another step closer, standing one foot away from it now. “Hi there.” He waved one of his arms at the not-Rathtar.

One of the tentacles rose from the ground, and copied the movement.

Poe laughed. “That’s right, you’re not armed either.” He reached for the tentacle with the hand he had waved with, and briefly touched it with his fingers, before pulling back.

The not-Rathtar let out a high-pitched noise. Its mouth opened slightly, and Finn saw that it didn’t have nearly as many teeth as the Rathtar on the _Eravana_. They still looked pretty sharp, though. “Careful,” Finn said again, moving so he could get a better look at the creature.

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe replied, touching the creature’s closest tentacle. “Look, it’s fine. I think it was just surprised to see us. Maybe it’s never seen humans before.” He laughed as the tentacle slid against his hand. “Is that handshake? I’m taking it as a handshake. Nice to meet you too, I’m Poe.”

Finn shook his head. “Are you always this friendly to strangers?”

Poe shot him a grin. “Hey, it’s worked for me so far!”

Finn looked away. Yeah, Poe’s friendliness definitely worked for him. He coughed. “So, uhm, you wanna keep shaking hands with that thing or do you wanna move on?”

“There’s no harm in staying here for a little longer,” Poe told him, looking at the creature again. “Knowledge of the local flora and fauna is very useful.” He turned, gesturing for Finn to join him. “You come say ‘hello’ too, Finn.”

Finn sighed, and put his blaster away. “Okay, but if that thing bites my arm off, it’s your fault.” He moved to stand next to Poe, noticing that the creature wrapped one tentacle around Poe’s wrist. What was it doing that for? “So, uhm, I’m Finn. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

He extended one hand, like Poe had done, and tried not to wince when another tentacle brushed against the back of his hand. It was cool and smooth, leaving a slick trail behind as the tentacle pulled away again. It stayed close, only a few inches away from his hand, then the tip wrapped around his wrist too. “Uhm, Poe?”

“Yes?”

“It grabbed me.”

“I noticed.” Poe smiled at him. “Relax, Finn. This creature is friendly, and I think this is just its way of getting to know us, getting to know our scent.”

Finn nodded. “Okay, that makes sense. But how long do we stay here? We still haven’t found any fresh water or any of the other things we need for a new base.” His hand was starting to feel warm where the creature was touching him. Not hot, but a comfortable warmth. A glow.

“I know, but maybe if we wait, and gain its trust, it can show us to a lake or something. I mean, it has to drink somewhere, right?” Poe told him.

That made sense. A creature this big, and especially one that seemed to produce a constant trail of something slick, probably needed lots of water to survive. “All right, we can wait a little longer.”

The creature made another noise, lower-pitched and more like a pleased hum. Suddenly, its tentacles shot up into the air and reached for them, wrapping around any appendage and body part the tentacles came into contact with.

“Poe!” Finn managed, trying to pull back and away from the creature, but its grip on Finn’s wrist tightened, and pulled him closer. He felt other tentacles wrap around his legs and his other arm, and then around his waist. “Poe!”

“I know!” Poe shouted, struggling with the tentacles too. One had wrapped itself around his right thigh, leaving his left leg free, but one tentacle was wrapped tight around his neck. “I know. Let’s just… let’s think, okay?”

Finn kept struggling, trying to grab his blaster. The tentacles were too strong for him, though, and he grunted with the exertion. This was ridiculous. He hadn’t survived everything the galaxy had thrown at him so far to end up dead on some planet he had already forgotten the name of.

The creature let out its pleased hum again, and spread its tentacles to move Poe and Finn further away from each other. Finn kept his eyes on Poe, watching the tentacle around his neck carefully. “Poe!”

“I’m fine!” he shouted back. “It’s not strangling me or anything.”

The tentacles around Finn’s arms slithered until the tips were at his wrist, and then they slid up underneath his jacket, and across his bare skin. He tried to reach for his blaster again, but it was covered by the tentacle wrapped around his waist. “Poe, we have to get out of here!” He could feel his arms start to heat up with that glow. “Its slime – it’s doing something to us! Can you feel it?”

“Yeah!” Poe managed. “It’s warm.”

“I don’t like it.” Sure, the heat was comfortable now, but who knew what would happen next?

The tentacle around his waist moved until it could slither under his shirt and across his skin. He pulled in his stomach as much as possible, but it was of no use. He could feel the slick trail from the tentacle, so smooth against his skin.

“Poe, what do we do? Poe?” Finn looked at his friend. He didn’t like how quiet Poe had been. He gasped, noticing Poe had his eyes closed. “Poe!”

Poe’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Finn. “Yeah?” he managed, and it sounded like a moan. “Oh!”

Finn wondered why Poe was acting like that, then he noticed that the tentacle that had wrapped itself around Poe’s thigh had slithered up until it was pressed firmly against Poe’s groin. It was moving back and forth. “Poe!” Finn shouted, feeling his cheeks heat up. What was that creature doing?

“I know!” Poe replied. “It hasn’t even bought me a drink first!”

Finn didn’t get why Poe wanted a drink. “Poe, how do we get out of this?” The tentacle around his waist was now slipping underneath the waistband of his trousers, its tip brushing against the tip of his cock. He tried to move out of its way, but it was no use. For some reason, the creature was trying to find his cock.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Poe said.

“What?” That was the dumbest thing Finn had heard so far. “Of course we have to get out.” He tried to ignore the feeling of a slick tentacle rubbing against his cock.

“It’s just, mmm, being friendly,” Poe replied, closing his eyes. “Very friendly.”

Finn stared at Poe. “You think we should go along with this?”

“Yes,” Poe managed. “I don’t think it means us any harm.” He opened his eyes to look at Finn. “Is it hurting you?”

Finn opened his mouth to answer ‘yes’, but when he thought about it, the tentacles weren’t actually hurting him. They were holding him in place, but the grip wasn’t so tight that they hurt, and the way the tentacles rubbed against his cock was surprisingly gentle. The same was true for the tentacles wrapped around Poe. The one around his neck held him, but not so tight as to strangle him. The creature easily could. “So what is it doing?”

“My best guess,” Poe said, and groaned in pleasure again as the tentacle kept rubbing against his groin, “is that it’s trying to get to know us. Our species.”

All this touching was a weird way to do that, but Finn hadn’t spotted any eyes on the creature yet, so perhaps it was relying entirely on touch, or sound, or scent. “All right,” Finn said. “Fine. We let it get to know us.”

Having Poe by his side to talk to helped him feel more at ease with being touched by the creature. Finn wondered if it was touching his cock on purpose, or if it was just exploring any body part it could reach. Was it trying to get him hard?

The tentacle that had been wrapped around his arm slithered up, and for a moment Finn wondered if it would wrap around his neck too. But instead, it slithered up his shoulder, up his neck, and rubbed the tip across his mouth. It left behind some moisture.

Finn licked his lips, and was surprised that it was sweet. The tentacle rubbed across his lips again, and Finn opened his mouth to get a better taste. It was sticky and warm, but yes, definitely sweet.

“Finn?” There was a hint of concern in Poe’s voice, but mostly curiosity.

“It’s nice!” Finn replied. “I think it’s trying to let us get to know it too.” Assuming Poe’s theory about why it was touching and holding them was correct, at least.

The tip of the tentacle brushed against his lips, and Finn opened his mouth again. The tentacle slowly slid inside. Only a few inches, and the tip rubbed against his tongue. It felt weird, but the tentacle’s touch was careful. It hadn’t simply shoved in while Finn had been talking; it had waited for Finn to open his mouth specifically to let it slip in.

Finn moaned as the sweet taste of the tentacle’s moisture filled his mouth. After a lifetime of being used to the bland rations of the First Order, eating with the Resistance had been amazing. Sure, there wasn’t a lot and it was still rationed, but people worked to make what they had taste good. But this was a whole new level of delicious.

His mouth and throat began to feel warm, but he wasn’t worried about that anymore. The warm glow in his hands had stayed just that, a comfortable warmth inside of him.

His cock was hardening in his trousers, reacting to being rubbed and stroked by the tentacle, but also to the warmth.

Finn swallowed around the tentacle in his mouth, sucking on it and trying to get more of the sweet, delicious moisture. The tentacle slid a little deeper, nudging the back of his throat, but pulled out when Finn started choking around it.

Another point for Poe’s theory that the creature was being friendly and wasn’t interested in harming them.

Once Finn got his breath back, he missed the taste of the tentacle. The one that had been inside his mouth was now pressed against his cheek, and he turned his head to lick it. His tongue ran across the smooth skin of the tentacle, licking up the sweet moisture.

The tip slithered back to Finn’s lips, sliding inside once again, but not deep enough to make Finn choke. It seemed to be learning.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that the tentacle that had wrapped itself around Poe’s neck was also moving so the tip could brush against Poe’s lips. Finn wasn’t surprised that Poe opened his mouth to lick it.

Finn closed his eyes, focusing on the delicious sweetness. He felt warm all over now, a glow deep inside of him. He was also feeling more aroused by the minute. His cock was constantly being rubbed by one of the tentacles, and it felt so good.

It also wasn’t enough, but with his trousers being in the way, it was difficult for the tentacle to stroke his dick more firmly.

Finn lowered his arms as much as he was able to, wanting to unbutton his trousers and give the tentacles more access. The grip on his upper arms tightened for a moment. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, and the grip on his upper arms relaxed enough for Finn to move his hands to the buttons of his trousers.

Once he had unbuttoned far enough, other tentacles pulled his trousers down, exposing his hard cock to the fresh air. There was a gust of wind, making him shiver, but then two tentacles slid up his thighs. One rubbed against his balls, and the other wrapped around his cock.

Finn moaned, thrusting forward into the tentacles’ grip. Oh yes, that was so much better.

“Finn! Finn! Hey! Finn!”

It took him a moment to remember Poe was with him, and Finn turned his head slightly to look at his friend.

Poe’s face was flushed, and one tentacle was rubbing his cheek gently. “Are you, uhm, are you okay?”

He nodded, and swallowed around the tentacle in his mouth. Why wouldn’t he be okay? He was great. A small part of him thought that he was supposed to think it was weird for Poe to be seeing him like this, but then again, letting the creature explore them as it wanted was Poe’s idea in the first place. Finn was just going along with Poe’s plan.

Poe grunted in surprise when the tentacle around his neck uncoiled. His skin was glistening with the tentacle’s slick, and Finn wished he could lean closer and lick it off.

That tentacle pressed against Poe’s chest, prodding and poking against his flight suit until it found the buttons. It took some wriggling for those buttons to open, but the tentacle managed it and pushed the flight suit open further so that it could slide across Poe’s bare chest.

Poe had been watching the tentacle move, then lifted his head to look at Finn.

Finn suddenly felt like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, but why? He was just looking out for Poe, making sure Poe didn’t get hurt either.

“I guess it figured out that these clothes aren’t our skin,” Poe said, then another tentacle slid across his cheek, prodding his mouth. He opened it and let the tentacle slide inside, then winked at Finn.

Finn kept glancing at Poe, watching as he swallowed around the tentacle in his mouth too, watching as one tentacle slithered across his chest while another one slid inside the flight suit. The resulting bulge made it obvious that the tentacle was headed straight for Poe’s cock.

One of the tentacles that had been exploring his own body, now slid down his back and between his cheeks until it found his hole. Finn yelped in surprise at that, jerking forward, then moaned as the tentacle that had been rubbing his balls pressed more firmly against them. Oh yes, that felt good, that felt _great._

He felt the tentacle rub up and down the sensitive skin between his cheeks, spreading its moisture. The tip of the tentacle circled his hole, and Finn knew what was next. When the slender tip pushed inside, his hips jerked forward again, but he was held by too many tentacles to avoid being penetrated.

Well, things had felt good so far, hadn’t they? And the creature seemed to be aware of when Finn was in pain, and wasn’t interested in hurting him. Finn tried to relax and lose himself in how good it felt to have his cock stroked by a tentacle, and how delicious the tentacle in his mouth tasted.

The tentacle in his ass pushed in further, slowly and carefully, and it felt weird more than anything, to have something push inside of him, forcing his hole to stretch around the thicker parts of the tentacle. But there it was, that nice, warm, comfortable glow.

Finn moaned, because it was starting to feel so good, to be filled like that and have tentacles caressing him. If it hadn’t been for the tentacles holding him up, he was sure his legs would’ve given out underneath him by now.

He heard Poe moan as well, and Finn glanced at him to see that there was a bulge at the back of his flight suit now. Poe was being penetrated as well, and Finn smiled. It was great that they were both sharing this amazing experience.

The tentacle in his ass pushed in deeper, and Finn grunted when his hole was being stretched painfully wide. The tentacle stopped sliding in at that, and instead pulled back out.

Finn whimpered around the tentacle in his mouth. No, he didn’t want it to pull out completely, only a little, enough to feel good. He pushed his hips back.

The tentacle inside of him stopped moving, and instead pushed back in a few inches, then back out again. Finn moaned, shuddering in pleasure. Oh yes, that was exactly what he needed. He was panting now, letting the tentacles hold him up. It was comforting, in a way, to be held so tightly and yet so tenderly.

His hips rocked forward into the firm grip of one tentacle, then back onto another one. He whimpered as both tentacles sped up their movements, the one around his cock pumping up and down while the one in his ass thrust harder and deeper.

He was gasping around the tentacle as his orgasm hit, his come spilling onto the tentacle holding it. It was overwhelming, and seemed to last forever.

As that feeling faded, he noticed that the tentacles holding him up had now lowered him to the ground, letting him kneel and rest his hands on the ground. The tentacle in his mouth had slid out, resting on his shoulder. Finn was still breathing hard, his eyes on the dirt underneath him.

He whimpered as the tentacle that had been holding his cock relaxed its grip, and he watched as the creature brought that tentacle to its mouth, and licked Finn’s come off of it. “What?” he muttered, frowning.

The tentacle inside his ass remained there, although it had pulled out until only a few inches remained inside of Finn.

Finn was still staring at the creature’s mouth, his brain trying to figure out what had happened. Then, next to him, Poe was moaning louder and louder, and Finn automatically turned his head to watch what had caused it.

The bulges inside his flight suit were moving faster now, and Poe’s head was thrown back, one tentacle still in his mouth. His chest was glistening where one of the tentacles had caressed him before.

Then, Poe shuddered and his hips snapped forward. A few seconds after that, his entire body relaxed and one tentacle slithered out of his flight suit.

Finn wasn’t entirely surprised to see that it was covered in come, and that the creature licked it off, letting out a low, contented hum. “Poe,” Finn managed. “Poe, look!”

Poe had been lowered to the ground too, resting on his knees. “Hmm?” he asked, glancing at Finn, then at the creature.

“It’s eating our – our come!” Finn told him. “Or at least tasting it.”

“Huh,” Poe said, blinking at Finn. “Well, we swallowed its fluids, so I guess that’s only fair?”

“I guess so,” Finn agreed. It really was only fair. If the creature wanted to taste their come, why not?

Then, he felt the tentacle in his ass start to move again, thrusting hard. “Hey!”

Within seconds, the tentacle on his shoulder slipped into his mouth, muffling his protest. Yes, it felt good, but he needed more time to recover.

But instead, he winced as a tentacle wrapped around his cock, and another slid over his balls. All three tentacles were relentless, stroking and thrusting until Finn’s cock was hard again, and the tentacle in his mouth had slid in deeper, still muffling his moans.

It was starting to feel better now, at least, more enjoyable. He swallowed around the tentacle in his mouth, still enjoying the sticky sweetness.

His hips were rocking of their own accord now, seeking out the stimulation from the tentacles instead of trying to avoid it, and Finn whimpered. He wanted more; needed more.

He came again, the pleasure less overwhelming this time, and again the tentacle his come had landed on was licked clean by the creature.

He tried to catch his breath, and looked at Poe, who was close to coming a second time too. The tentacles around his shoulders had pushed the flight suit further down his arms, effectively trapping them by Poe’s side.

Finn was watching as Poe sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, watched as Poe was thrusting into the tight grip of the tentacle wrapped around his cock, and watched as Poe came, his hips jerking forward.

When the creature licked another tentacle clean, Finn wasn’t entirely surprised to find the tentacle inside his ass was moving again, and that another tentacle was stroking his cock. He whimpered, panting around the tentacle in his mouth.

The constant stimulation was starting to be painful, but his body still responded. His cock got hard, and he moaned as the tentacle in his ass thrust in deeper. Somehow, it still felt good.

There was another orgasm, and he didn’t even look at the creature when the tentacle released his cock. Poe was groaning next to him, and Finn felt sorry for him. Poe was feeling the same pleasure and pain Finn just had, but the longer Poe went without coming, the longer Finn would have to recover.

Poe shot him a wide-eyed look, his mouth filled with one of the tentacles.

Finn wasn’t sure if Poe looked scared, or excited, or both.

One tentacle slid around his waist, and pulled until Finn was laying down, facing Poe. It made things a little more comfortable, but when he saw Poe coming, he also sighed in resignation.

There it was, that pain that was so close to pleasure. It took longer now, for his body to respond, and did he imagine it, or were the tentacles stroking his cock and balls being rougher? Was the tentacle thrusting inside his ass moving deeper than it had before? He gasped, and tried to move away even though he knew it was pointless.

There were too many tentacles holding him, stroking him, keeping him in place. All he could do was lie here and endure. He gasped his way through another orgasm, and watched the creature lick its tentacle clean. There was a lot less come now than there had been in the beginning. Was that good or bad?

When it had been seven – or eight? – times that Finn had been forced to come, he felt all the tentacles that had held him relax their grip and uncoil themselves until none of them were touching him anymore. He whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, reaching for the nearest tentacle.

The tentacle just pulled away from him, leaving Finn to stare up at the creature. “Why?” he managed.

The creature pulled all its tentacles close to its body, and slithered away.

Finn stared after it until it disappeared from sight, then crawled over to Poe. Poe was lying on his side, facing Finn, but with his eyes closed. “Poe?” Finn whispered, pushing at Poe weakly.

Poe opened his eyes, smiling a little when he saw Finn. “Hey,” he managed.

“Hey,” Finn replied, feeling relieved. Poe was alive, Poe was fine. They were both fine.

Finn felt exhausted to his bones, and closed his eyes. “I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a bit,” he mumbled, “and then we’re gonna get out of here.”

“Good plan,” he heard Poe say, and then Finn fell asleep.

*

He was sore and still tired when his eyes snapped open some time later. He looked at Poe, who was still dozing, and Finn reached out to grab him by his bare shoulder.

Poe started, blinking in confusion.

Finn was staring at Poe’s shoulder. His skin was still glistening with the strange fluid from the creature’s tentacles. That had to be why Poe smelled so sweet.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning forward. He wanted to lick that moisture from Poe’s shoulder.

Poe frowned at him. “Finn? What are you going?”

Finn gulped. What had he been thinking? Wanting to lick Poe? “I was just – there’s still some on you.” He gestured at Poe’s shoulder and chest.

“Oh! Huh.” Poe looked at him. “There’s still some on you too. On your face, and uhm, down there.” He nodded at Finn’s groin, which Finn hadn’t yet covered up.

Finn looked down, and felt hot with embarrassment. “We should probably clean up before we head back,” he said. They had enough explaining to do as it was. Being covered in weird slick would only make things worse.

“Yeah,” Poe replied, leaning closer. He grinned. “How about I help you?”

Before Finn could reply, Poe licked his cheek.

“Mm, I can still taste it,” Poe murmured, his breath warm against Finn’s ear.

Those words stirred something inside of Finn, something that was also warm and filled with need. He moved forward until he could lick Poe’s shoulder, and moaned appreciatively at the sweet taste of him. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked, but only after he had licked another wet stripe across Poe’s shoulder.

Poe just grinned when Finn pulled back to look him into the eyes. “Mind?” he asked. “Why would I mind?” He reached out to wrap one hand around the back of Finn’s neck, then pulled him in for a kiss.

Finn was pretty sure that the reason why he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss wasn’t _just_ for the sweet taste of that mysterious moisture. It certainly wasn’t why the kiss lasted as long as it did.

“I think,” Poe said, when he broke the kiss, still grinning, “we should rest here for a while. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I can even stand at the moment.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Finn replied, staring into Poe’s eyes. They were really nice eyes. “Rest sounds good.”

He leaned in for another kiss. It probably counted as resting so long as they were lying down.


End file.
